


A Wise Bargain

by Artemus



Category: Dark Cloud (Video Games)
Genre: Cheapskate Owl's, F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemus/pseuds/Artemus
Summary: I suck at these Its just a story about Momo falling for Kululu.
Relationships: kululu/Momo





	A Wise Bargain

“Not a bad shine if I do say so myself!” Mr. Moustache chimed running his feathers over a sparkling clean wise owl sword. The blade had no nicks or damage of any kind the face on the guard was also polished very thoroughly. “Master Toan would be impressed if he saw this shimmer on his favorite blade.” He could not keep himself from giving a giddy hoot. A quick snort brought him out of his stupor Momo was sitting in the seat closest to him her eyebrow raised while her lips gave a snicker.

“That isn’t the sword you sold Toan.” She replied cradling her head into her open Palm.

“Of course, it is, how would you know?” Mr. Moustache gave her a rather quick glare before returning his rather innocent façade. Kululu sat between Momo and Gob the latter always tried to take the seat closest to Momo.

“I saw the box with a whole bunch of them inside” she gave her best attempt at an innocent smile. “Made in Queens” Mr. Moustache’s eyes opened a tad bit wider than his usual stare.

“Who’s a Queen?” Gob shouted from his seat.

“Never you mind!” Mr. Moustache pepped up sliding his wing in between Momo and the others. “You misunderstood, I meant collectible!” Momo could tell that he would be giving one rather sly grin if he wasn’t a bird.

“That’s smart!” Gob stood up from his chair pushing past Kululu nearly knocking her out of her own chair. 

“Isn’t it!” The owl replied with glee.

“So why sell replicas for four thousand gilda a piece?” Momo casually asked as she poked around the melted soupy mess of her witch parfait. She could see the owl’s eye twitch with his feathers punching up along his chest.

“Fine, fine” he shrugged throwing his wing in between Momo and the others. “What do you want?” he whispered his beak dropped open as she grew a rather devious grin spread across her lips. “Hold on, hold on with moderation this is between us and you get one thing from my store for five gilda.” He tapped his talons on his perch to say it was final twisting his head around he shouted out with a slight hint of pain in his voice. “Congratulations, Miss Momo you have been selected to receive any item in my shop for a lowly price of ten gilda!” his neck cracked as it rotated Momo was to ecstatic about sticking it to the crooked shop owner to notice his price hike. Grinning ear to ear she hopped up from the counter looking over the contents of the counter and a nearby barrel. 

Looking back to the bar Gob sat on his seat flexing while scarfing down his grass cake. Kululu was playing with a small stick twisting it between her fingers. Gazing back to the glass she ran over a rather expensive looking candy or just the price tag on the candy would lead someone to believe it was expensive. Then out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of it the shine of the owl blade in his feathers her eyes lit up as her mind filled with images of her standing a top many trophy’s holding the blade high in the air. Excitement crept across her face as she reached outward for her prize with only a second of hesitation fueled by Kululu yawning her face buried in her arms. Momo felt a slight twinge in chest as she gave a smile giving a slight nod, she turned back around motioning for Mr. Moustache to lean closer. Pointing towards the candy the old owl gave a slight chuckle.

“Are you quite sure? This voucher is only useable once.” The owl shifted back onto his perch giving her a few seconds to decide. The young woman gave a rather quick nod Mr. Moustache collected the confection from its glass case wrapping it rather neatly for someone that had feathers and wings. Passing it over the bar he kept his wing open “that will be fifteen gilda!” he chimed with glee as the gold coins fell against his feathers one by one. Feeling rather pleased with herself she shoved her prize in her pocket. Collecting the sleeping girl in her arms she turned to the door kicking it open rather roughly even Mr. Moustache teared up over the boot print she left in wood. 

Walking along the old bridge Gob caught up with her ironically, he was still flexing although the blood flow to his brain was almost non-existent along with air. “Hey, I can carry her!” he huffed sucking in as much air as he could before tightening his muscles up again. 

“I got her; you can go on home.” The alligator garbed warrior gave a dejected sigh with what little air he had left. Giving him a rather sweetly smile Gob gave her a rather prominent salute before running back to his home. Walking around the watermill she could not help but glance back to the sleeping face on her shoulder the wolf mask slid up revealing a rather cute round face. Kululu was silent for much of the ride her head bobbing up and down Momo’s shoulder jarring her just slightly enough to pull her out of her nap. 

A haze covered her eyes as she struggled against going back to sleep. Her mind relented dropping her head back down on to the Momo’s shoulder. The next few minutes where quiet the crackling of torches along the river was the only thing to break the silence. Walking up the small steps she subtly nocked on the door. Stepping up the staircase she knocked on the lightly only for the door to swing open rather quick. 

Bunbuku stood in the door frame his eyes looked over Momo and then Kululu the young girls peaceful sleeping face seemed to ease his own.  
“When she said she was going out with friends I got worried” he smiled collecting his little sister from Momo. “At least she was with you Momo.” Lifting Kululu onto his shoulder he patted Momo’s back “That’s weird she didn’t pee on you” he tilted his head as Momo turned to face him a questionable look on her face. “She has a habit of doing that to people.” Turning to the door he got halfway inside before Momo called out. 

“Oh, this is for Kululu” she passed off the finely wrapped candy and waved to them both as she walked off. Crossing the bridge, she stopped for a second looking off at the rushing water. “I made a good trade” she beamed walking off down the river. 

The next morning Momo twisted in her bed forcing her eyes open she turned to the edge of the bed. Sliding on her boots she turned to her nightstand collecting the leopard skin draping it around her shoulders. Cracking her neck, she hopped down the staircase waving to her grandpa as she shot out the door. Gob stood firm legs together and arms at his side while Kululu sulked just outside on the deck. 

“What’s wrong kid?” Momo glided past Gob she kicked her feet off the deck dropping on to her butt. “Did Bunbuku eat your candy?” she hit the nail on the head as Kululu tucked herself into a ball pulling the white fox skin over her eyes. A rather happy smile formed on her lips as she patted the sulking Kululu on the back. “I'll buy you more, so cheer up” her smile was like a beam of light growing stronger as the ears on Kululu’s wolf pelt perked upward. Jumping off the deck she planted both feet on the small patch of dirt her finger pointed off in the direction of the shop.


End file.
